The Administrative Core provides both organizational and administrative support for the CFDR. In terms of organizational support, this core provides the scientific leadership necessary to produce and disseminate innovative research in our signature area. Specifically, the Administrative Core ensures that the services provided by the Cores and other units of BGSU are well integrated and that they meet the needs of CFDR affiliates. This core also functions as the interface between the CFDR and several audiences, including affiliates, BGSU staff and administrators, and the broader scientific community. Based on information and advice gleaned from BGSU and DBSB administration, executive committee, and broader research community, the Administrative Core strategically plans for the future of the CFDR. With respect to administrative support, this core manages the day-to day operations of the Center, organizes opportunities for affiliates to interact and exchange ideas, and relieves researchers of several administrative details so that they can focus on the substance of grants and manuscripts. Key goals are to remain cost efficient and avoid duplication of services offered on campus.